Flies Between Strikes
Essence: 1; Willpower: 5; Join Battle: 8 dice (+8 for 8m) Personal Motes: 13; Peripheral Motes: 37 Health Levels: -0/-1x3/-2x4/-4/Incap. Actions: Feats of Strength: 7 dice (+7 for 7m, may attempt Strength 3 feats); Senses: 9 dice (+9 for 9m), Stealth: 9 dice (+9 for 9m) Appearance 3, Resolve 4 (+3 for 6m), Guile 4 Combat Attack (Unarmed): 14 dice (+10 for 10m; damage 12, minimum 1) Combat Movement: 10 dice (+10 for 10m) Evasion 3 (+3 for 6m), Parry 5 (+5 for 10m) Soak/Hardness: 5/0 Offensive Charms Fists of Iron Technique Cost: 1m; Mins: Brawl 1, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Dual Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None This Charm allows the Exalt to parry lethal damage with her bare hands. In addition, her barehanded decisive strike does lethal damage and her withering damage ignores (Essence + Intimacy) soak. The Intimacy in this context can be a Tie (as the Solar strikes a hated enemy or defends a beloved friend) or a Principle (as the Solar exults in the thrill of violence). Iron Battle Focus Cost: 3m; Mins: Brawl 3, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive Keywords: None Duration: One turn Prerequisite Charms: Fists of Iron Technique Though she may take a beating, the Exalt’s resolve is tougher than iron. The Solar may activate this Charm to become immune to further onslaught penalties until her next action. Ferocious Jab Cost: 1m; Mins: Brawl 3, Essence 1; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Uniform Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None The Solar strikes her opponent with a fury-enhanced blow. This Charm supplements a physical strike, and adds a number of dice to the damage of a withering or decisive attack equal to the target’s current onslaught penalty. Wind and Stones Defense Cost: 3m; Mins: Brawl 4, Essence 1; Type: Supplemental Keywords: None Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Ferocious Jab The Solar dances around her foe’s attacks, or buffets them away with vicious disdain. When the Exalt’s Initiative is higher than her opponent’s, she may use this Charm to raise her Evasion or Parry by an amount equal to her foe’s current onslaught penalty. Heaven Thunder Hammer Cost: 3m; Mins: Brawl 3, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Decisive-only Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Ferocious Jab At the moment of impact, the Solar sends a surge of Essence up her arm or down her leg, multiplying the force of her blow many times over. This Charm is activated after a successful decisive attack. If the damage roll generates at least one success, the target is knocked prone by the force of the blow, and loses a point of Initiative, which is added to the Solar’s base value (typically 3) when her Initiative resets. This blow is strikes with the force of a hurricane condensed into the Solar’s fist. The more damaging the blow, the more forcefully her opponent will be knocked away from her: For at least three successes, the opponent is lifted and bodily hurled into an object or surface within close range, hitting it with an impact equivalent to falling a short distance (see falling damage, p. XX), destroying any less-obdurate objects he collides with, such as wooden furniture. At four or more successes, the foe is knocked into an object at close range with tremendous force, or is sent sailing a remarkable distance by the force of the blow. If the former, the opponent hits a surface with force sufficient to leave cracks in a stone wall, impacting with a surface as if he had fallen from a medium distance. If the latter, the force of the blow throws him to short range with a short-distance falling impact. At five or more successes, the foe is thrown to short range and suffers an impact like falling from a medium height. Vicious Lunge Cost: 1m; Mins: Brawl 3, Essence 1; Type: Supplemental Keywords: None Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None In a burst of violence, the Solar launches herself at an opponent, seizing him with tremendous force. This Charm supplements a grapple gambit, adding one automatic success to the attack roll, and (Essence or three, whichever is greater) dice to the Initiative roll. Unbreakable Grasp Cost: 2m per round preserved; Mins: Brawl 3, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive Keywords: None Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Vicious Lunge The Solar tightens her Essence around her limbs, making it nearly impossible to pry her off her opponent. The Exalt may use this Charm when her clinch control is threatened by incoming attacks (see p. XX), paying two motes for every round of control preserved. These motes are paid after the opponent’s attack and damage rolls as needed.